You don't deserve anything I am
by StayStrongNWM
Summary: "I love you. I love you so much" He whispered, and a tear rolled down my cheek. "You're drunk" My voice sounded strangled. "And by the morning, you'll be long gone" "Why don't you let me save you? I can give you all you need, all you deserve. He doesn't deserve, anything you are!" Tears flooded down my cheek and his lips captured mine, and I felt saved.
1. Chapter 1

**You don't deserve anything I am**

**Chapter one (Prologue): You'll be long gone.**

**Author's note:** _I don't own Naruto nor will I ever, sadly. Though, I made up my own female character which you'll get to know better in further chapters. Also, in this fanfic (which will be multi-chaptered) Sasuke is back in the village, but nothing like he ever was before. The characters have grown up, and they're about the age of 18/19/20 now. Without further babbblings; the prologue to You don't deserve anything I am._

* * *

"I love you. I love you. I love you" Sasuke's words were whispered as he kissed the bruised skin on my neck. A single tear trickled down my cheek and I wiped it away as he pulled me against his chest. "You're drunk," I proclaimed, trying to hold my tears back. "Yes, but tomorrow I'll be sober, and I'll still love you" he murmured and by now I'd let the tears win as I let out a shaky sigh.

"No… You won't. You'll be long gone," I whispered, but my words fell on deaf ears, because next to me, Sasuke, had already fallen asleep. I tried to give in to my exhaustion, but I found myself staring at the ceiling and focussing too hard on his steady breathing. I was tired, _so_ tired. Drained from bearing with him, and almost collapsing under the weight of doing so.

* * *

Finally, as my dried tears had made several stained lines on my face, my red swollen eyes closed and I fell into a sleep that didn't grant me any rest. But I treasured it, as I was away from the world for a while. Away from it all, from him and what he's become. It's only that which gives him the unnoticed chance of getting away, gathering his things and leave; like none of it ever happened, like he'd never been there at all. Like every night, over and over again.

* * *

**Author's note: **Heya-yay, so, here's the (very short, I'm sorry) prologue of a new story called You don't deserve anything I am. Yes, so, I plan on making this multi-chaptered, but please do tell me what you think or if you have any tips or ideas! Please rate/follow and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**You don't deserve anything I am**

**Chapter one: Who did this to you?**

* * *

**I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever. So without further a-do, here's the first complete chapter :)**

* * *

Waking up was a disappointment these days. Even the sun shining brightly outside couldn't manage to bring a smile to my face. I let out a grunt as I tried to stand up. My muscles were incredibly sore, that being the only evidence he'd indeed been here. Walking up to the small bathroom, I made the mistake of looking into the mirror. I looked… Dead, almost. The blue-ish bags under my red, swollen eyes showed off my lack of rest and stood out awfully against my pale skin.

* * *

Just as I finished dressing, a short knock on my apartment door echoed through the hall. My eyes still hurt, and I couldn't stand to look at the purple bruises forming everywhere he'd touched me any longer. I hoped for a mission, just to be away for a while. No matter who it'd be with. As long as it wasn't Sasuke. It didn't even matter how difficult the mission was, I just needed to get away.

* * *

Opening the door revealed a smiling Hyuuga. "Neji" I greeted, opening the door further. "We have a mission, dear" Neji spoke as he walked through the door. His voice somehow soothed me, and I felt tears burning behind my eyes. My façade threatening to fall apart. "Are you okay, Nadine?" I nodded, faking a smile and looking into his pale, worried eyes. "W-What kind of mission?" I managed to ask.

* * *

"Basically, we have to act like a couple as we infiltrate the Hidden Stone. Seen as we work along well, proven on other missions, Lady Tsunade signed us up for it. Acting as a couple will attract less suspicion and it'd also be somewhat of a break for us" Neji had his way of talking, making him sound incredibly interesting, he was almost mesmerizing to listen to.

* * *

"Nadine?" Neji asked, the look of worry still plastered on his face. "Y-Yeah, okay. When do we have to leave?" I asked him, coming back from my thoughts. "Now" His voice sounded distant. I could basically feel the blood drowning from my face, making me even paler than I already was. "Are you sure you're okay?" Neji asked, grabbing a hold of my arm to hold me up from falling.

* * *

"Yeah, I just need to stop by someone and tell them goodbye before we leave. Shall we meet at the gate in about an hour?" Neji looked surprised, suspicious even. It was common known in the city that I had basically lost anyone close to me. Apart from my friends, no-one got any closer to me. Apart from… "Yeah. I guess that's okay" He broke my thoughts with a smile, but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

* * *

I inhaled, and exhaled a few times before knocking on his door. I waited, and waited, but there wasn't any answer. I knocked again, and again, nothing from the other side of the door. Sighing, I left a note under the withering roses to let him know I was off to a mission. Walking away, I had a strange feeling that this wouldn't end that well. I tried to shake it off, but it was only until I almost reached the gate that I could somewhat let go of it.

* * *

Neji stood there waiting for me already, leaning against the wall in the shadow to avoid the ever heating sun. "You ready?" He asked, holding out his hand for me to take. "Yes. I think I am" I smiled, almost a real one. I took his large, firm hand in mine and wondered how something so strong and deadly could be so soft and caring at the same time. I guess, that's just the way Neji is.

* * *

We walked instead of jumping from tree to tree like we were used to, but we walked on a fast and steady pace. This was a different kind of mission. There wouldn't be any fighting, or killing. It was just, me, Neji, and… What did we needed to do exactly? "Neji?" I asked, speaking up for the first time since we'd left the village, saving myself from thinking about the situations back home.

* * *

"What is the mission actually about?" It could've been my own imagination but I swore something like sternness swooped across his face. It was gone before I could really capture it, and he said: "I don't know actually. Tsunade-sama would tell us once we got there"

* * *

The sun was unbearably hot, and I found myself panting and sweating as we kept on walking on a steady pace. "Nadine? Nadine?!" Neji's voice sounded distant, and though I saw his worried face in front of me, I could feel my consciousness slowly slipping away from me. "Nadine?" He asked again, and I could feel a smile play around my lips, falling into the world of nothing.

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I heard was the calming flow of water from a river nearby. Opening my eyes, I was met by bright green leaves of the tree I was laying under. I slowly sat up, propped on my elbows to look around. Neji sat on a rock near the river in front of me, his knees up to his chest as he watched the water flowing with a concentration that made his eyebrows knit. "Who was it?" His voice broke the silence and he turned around.

* * *

"What do you mean?" My voice sounded weird, hoarse, like I'd been screaming. Neji walked up to me and frowned slightly before sitting down in front of me. "Who's hurt you, Nadine?" He asked, gesturing to my throat. It was only then that the panic of my high collared vest being zipped open rose and I tried to quickly cover my bare skin up. It was no use, Neji grabbed a firm, but caring hold of both my hands and looked me into the eyes.

* * *

"I'm asking you one more time, Ayumé Nadine. Who's given you those bruises?" Something in Neji's voice made the tears finally win, and they started trickling down my cheeks rapidly. Neji didn't even seem to doubt before he took me in his arms and rested my head against his chest. He had completely removed his Jonin vest, making my head fit perfectly on his muscled chest. "Who did this to you, Nadine? Who?" Neji almost sounded almost brokenly as he spoke up again.

* * *

His heartbeat was calming, soothing me to a certain stage of serenity as I said: "I didn't want it. I didn't, but he just. He comes back every night. Then after he tells me he loves me, but by the morning he's gone. It's a circle. I can't break it. I don't want it anymore. Please" The sobs shook through my body making me shake as I cried out onto Neji's shoulder. With every word his hold on me tightened and tightened more. As I looked up, tears stood in is his eyes, threatening to run down his cheeks. His lips were pressed in a firm line and his pale eyes had some look of utter anger in them.

* * *

_"I want you to tell me everything, Nadine. Whoever did this, I will break him. I will. I promise"_

* * *

**Author's note: **So hey guyssss it's been quite a while and I'm sowwwyyyyy! But but but I promise to make this my #1 fanfic so I'll deffo be working on this the most. I hope you like like like it please review and follow and favourite :D Love you all! Tell me what you think!


End file.
